A printed web of material exiting a printing unit of a printing press is typically cut lengthwise into a number of ribbons which are in turn directed into formers of a folder for folding and further processing. Since a single printing press may be used to produce many different publications, the path that a ribbon follows en-route to a folder varies depending upon the job being produced. At makeready, an operator must initially web each ribbon through an assembly path of angle bars, compensators, idler rolls, interleave rolls, and lead rolls and then into a designated former in the folder. This process must be repeated to re-web the ribbons if a web-break occurs.
Typically operators refer to layout diagrams to determine which ribbon paths should be followed for each job so that each ribbon is directed into the correct former of the folder. Another known method involves placing color-coded indicators on the various rolls to indicate to the operators which paths to follow. However, these methods have several drawbacks.
For one, webbing the ribbons requires operators to use both hands. This makes referring to the diagrams during the webbing process difficult. As for the use of color-coded indicators, this method limits the number of layouts that can be utilized. The more ribbons utilized, the more difficult and complicated this task becomes. Further, the more frequent layout changes are made, the more likely that errors will be made and waste will occur, especially if the operators are unfamiliar with operating the particular press or are inexperienced.
The above deficiencies are inherent to the known embodiments. Limitation of the number of different layouts actually run on a press, without generating additional waste at makeready and re-start, is the norm.